Deceptions: Alternate Ending
by WolfMoon
Summary: Complete!This is TeamExtremeGurl's alternate version of the two last chapters in Deceptions. I (WolfMoon) am posting it, because people are more likely to notice it here. Hope you like! Big thanks to TeamExtremeGurl! Read Deceptions first!
1. Chapter Twenty Eight

Deceptions: Alternat Ending

Story By: TeamExtremeGurl

Alternate End to WolfMoon's Deceptions – spoilers for that story, which should be read first!

Harry crouched in front of the school, his eyes on the sky, waiting for the signal that only his eyes would pick up. It wasn't long in the coming he caught sight of an object hurtling through the sky.

It wasn't actually an object but rather a spell that was trained to Harry's eyes. He stood up and signaled with a spell to the troops hidden around Hogwarts the enemy was coming.

He was nervous there was a lot resting on his shoulders today, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he could do it.

He glanced around, sharp eyes noting everything. All was in readiness, and the Death Eaters still thought that the school would be at the Quidditch Pitch watching the game.

To that effect Harry and the teachers had worked to create a huge illusion that made it seem like there were people there, and a came going on.

There were several teams hidden among the crowds, invisible, to deal with the Death Eaters who came there, Harry was fairly sure that Voldemort wouldn't go there himself if he tried, Harry would be there to distract him.

Elisa? You ready? Harry asked her, not turning his head to look at the girl behind him.

No. Ill never be ready for something like this, Elisa responded darkly. Could anyone be?

A Seeker could, Harry responded dryly.

Seekers are not included in this discussion, Elisa informed him waspishly. Seekers are not included in the general term anyone because Seekers are not normal!

Who'd want to be normal? Harry demanded, his mind skipping back in time to his normal relatives.

He sensed his sister rolling her eyes as he returned his attention to the upcoming fight. In his pockets were weightless Elemental Stones, ready for his need.

Suddenly he saw them, and his breath caught, for there hundreds upon hundreds of people Death Eaters, Dementors, and any other creature mad enough to join with Voldemort.

Shit there's a lot of them, Elisa remarked darkly.

There's a lot of us, Harry reminded her calmly watching as the force split. As Harry had suspected, Voldemort headed the party that went into the Castle to make sure that there was no one around. 

Harry had made sure that all of the passwords in the common rooms had changed just that morning, and had all of the second and third years concealed in their respective rooms, they would come out when Harry had the invaders outside again.

Harry glanced over to the Quidditch Pitch probably about time to make an appearance of sorts.

Pointing his hand in the direction of the Pitch, he called a Patronus to appear in the stadium it was slightly more difficult this way, but there was no way that he could risk Voldemort seeing the Patronus come from anywhere else.

The huge stag appeared in the field almost immediately, scaring away the Dementors, and Harry watched with a faint smile as a few of his teams appeared, falling on the Death Eaters and stunning them all.

He knew that Voldemort would be watching, and, having seen this happen, would send more Death Eaters out there before anyone could get back to the castle.

Sure enough, another set of Dementors and Death Eaters came out of the castle a minute later, and Harry's Patronus charged them almost before they could get out the door.

The Dementors fled, and Harry could actually hear Voldemort cursing as he ordered more Death Eaters outside and down to the pitch. 

Harry smirked twenty Death Eaters would be no match for the teams down on the Pitch, they would be defeated just as the last lot had been.

Time to go inside, Eli, Harry told her, standing up and stretching, taking advantage of the invisibility charm he'd cast on them.

Right, following the fun? Elisa remarked with dark humour. Harry laughed in silently and hurried up the stairs, slipping inside just before the doors managed to get closed by the Death Eaters.

Harry and Elisa hurried into the Great Hall and slipped into one corner where they wouldn't be in the way of anything. A team of Death Eaters entered the room a short time later.

Where are the prisoners? Surely not everyone can be out at the game, some of them must be in the Library or the Common Rooms? Voldemort said, snake like eyes watching his followers coldly.

M-my lord, one of them stuttered, the doors to the library were locked, and no magic would let us past them, Harry had done that so that none of the books would be harmed, as Hogwarts had a very extensive collection, and it would he hard, even impossible, to replace some of them.

And the Common Rooms? Voldemorts voice was deceptively calm.

Shivering with fear, the Death Eater answered, none of the passwords that you gave us worked, master.

I see. And why not? You did not say them correctly. You will go down to the pitch now and see what's happening to my Death Eaters down there, if you let yourself get caught- he let the threat hang.

The Death Eater bowed, though Harry knew that the man would never succeed in his mission, the defenders were too well equipped.

Looking over the forces, Harry saw far too many people in Seeker robes, about fifty, and that was bad, as there were only twelve on the Hogwarts side, plus a lot of people in training.

It took a while for Voldemort to realize that it just wasn't working, sending people one after the other to be attacked by the people on the pitch. 

It took even longer for him to realize that something was wrong why weren't people coming to see where all of the other Death Eaters were.

It was then that everything seemed to add up in the Dark Lords mind, and just as he was about to snarl at one of the Death Eaters for not realizing that it was a trap, the fun started.

Suddenly all of the Death Eaters were transformed into the headless chickens headless chickens, Harry? Elisa asked him.

Harry glanced innocently at her. That's how they generally seem to act, he replied.

Their chairs became platters of baked vegetables and Voldemorts robes became you guess it PINK! He was also now wearing a pink witches hat with a vulture on top (an: don't you just LOVE that scene in PoA?).

What happens now? Elisa asked.

All of the little headless chickens or Death Eaters, whatever are going outside, its part of the spell, our nice pink witch or Voldemort follows them in fury. The prank reverses in five minutes time once they are all really furious and the battle begins, Harry replied, as though it were obvious. Come on, lets go outside!

Shaking her head at the insanity of her brother, Elisa followed him outside, where chaos was currently unfolding.

Harry, is this supposed to happen? Elisa asked.

Sure it is, Harry replied with a grin. Ill just lock the doors now, there aren't any Death Eaters still in there, so I can call out the younger students to guard the windows and stuff, and the real fighting can start.

Elisa sighed almost soundlessly as the doors slammed loudly shut and Harry's magic bound it that way, at the same time the Death Eaters were once more human.

Harry quickly activated a magical message that had been specially set to be triggered by the ending of this first prank spell, which appeared in all of the common rooms to let the students know it was safe.

Voldemort was shrieking in fury Harry hadn't got rid of the vulture-topped hat, so he looked incredibly ridiculous.

The rest of the teams were heading up from their vantage points, waiting for the signal to attack. Harry wanted to be sure that he knew they were all present before he gave this signal, knowing that it would be fatal to time it wrong.

Finally, he knew that he could wait no longer, ready? he asked Elisa, a daredevil grin spreading over his face.

No. Lets do it! Elisa replied.

Harry chuckled aloud and the pair of them leapt into the fight, for a moment keeping the invisibility charm up for maximum advantage, then it was time to discard that and get back up in.

Dropping the invisibility charm, neither Harry nor Elisa had any time to even think of that as they spun into action, dodging the spells of the Death Eaters.

Suddenly the air was filled with war cries as the teams poured out from their hiding places, shedding invisibility spells, the air alive with curses.

Smiling grimly, Harry took out a Death Eater with a thrown dagger, spinning around to slash his sword across another's throat, dropping to his knee to avoid a spell, catching another opponent with a throwing star.

He and Elisa quickly got themselves back to back, Elisa held her wand in one hand and a short sword in the other, and Harry had the Sword of Salazar Slytherin in one hand, the other free for numerous throwing implements. 

In a momentary lull in the battle around them, Harry stole the opportunity to glance over the rest of the battle field, relieved to see that everyone was fighting well, and there hadn't seemed to be any fatalities yet.

Then the fighting began again, Harry and Elisa, keeping back to back since they were the only ones on their team, moved towards Voldemort, who was at the centre of the battle, yelling orders to those around him to get the attackers.

Harry growled under his breather stinking coward, that's right, leave the fighting to your underlings, don't put yourself at any danger, he thought furiously.

Shaking such thoughts from his mind, Harry nearly swore as he came up against a man in Seeker robes one of the enemy Seekers, at that. The man smirked at him and tucked his wand away.

Harry was amused, it seemed that the man was going to forfeit his advantage in the fight. He obviously hadn't heard about Harry's capabilities of Wandless magic.

Though, Harry thought, to be polite, he might as well not use his magic in this fight. The duel began, and Harry ducked beneath the Seekers fist, his foot snapping out not anticipating this move, the Seeker stumbled, leaving Harry to score a vicious kick to the others head.

On his feet again, this time more wary, the Seeker circle Harry, trying to get the boys back to the Death Eaters, but Elisa kept behind him, for which Harry was grateful.

Suddenly Harry lashed out with one sword and threw a dagger his last at the other Seeker, scoring a direct on the others chest. The man dropped like a stone. Dead.

Contra ipse he whispered, and instantly all of his throwing weapons which had been left in the dead bodies of his opponents glowed gold and returned to him.

Elisa still at Harry's back, the pair of them leapt into the fray once more, occasionally coming across other groups in the fighting, joining for a moment together, then moving on.

Closer and closer to Voldemort, that was all that Harry could think, closer and closer to the Final Battle. Suddenly he and Elisa stumbled out of the fighting, for a moment wondering where the press of bodies had gone, before they realized and by that time it was already too late.

Voldemort had raised his wand and cried out the two words that were previously the most powerful and devastating on the world.

Avada Kedavra! Harry's eyes went wide with fear, he was frozen to the spot. Just as the spell was about to hit him, Elisa pulled him down onto the ground. Harry thought it was time to unleash his elemental powers, and called upon all of the elements.

Harry created a huge storm, with fire, rain, lightning, with huge clumps of dirt, debris, and with howling winds. He called upon the air element to lift him and Voldemort upwards.

Voldemort looked surprised, Harry noted. "Well, Tom, didn't you learn not to underestimate me?" Harry taunted.  
Voldemorts expression was changing from shocked to angry.

Voldemort lifted his wand, at the same time Harry did. They both didn't hesitate to cast the first spell that came to them.  
"Avada Kedavra!" "Kedarvek Redavra!" 

Harry yelled the spell to rebound Avada Kedavra to it's originator, something that he'd learnt in the Seekers Academy.

The spells hit each other, and their wands connected, Harry remembered the last time this happened, when he was in the Twizwizard Tournament.

The golden bead of light was coming towards Harry. Harry put all of his willpower into making the bead change direction. It hit Voldemorts wand, and shadows of people he had killed, cursed, and controlled by Imperio came out of his wand.

This had been happening for about five minutes, before Harry's parents came out.  
"Harry! What are you thinking! end his life now, before it's too late!" Lily called.

"I thought you might want to see the death of the person that murdered you." Harry replied." Come on Harry! You can do it!" James and Lily chorused, this being the only way they could help their son.

Harry grabbed the stones in his pocket, he drew all of his power out of them. He broke the spell, and immediately cast the spell which would put Voldemort in his grave for good. "Supremusa moribundusa! 

Voldemort tried to dodge the spell, and Harry worried.  
But Harry soon found out that the spell was created to follow the person it was aimed at.

Voldemort had a look of complete fear on his face, as he realized that it was all over.

Harry released the elements, and took a deep breath.

Harry felt Voldemorts magic in the air, and he realized, he could use this magic for something good. He called the magic to him, welcoming it into his body.

His mind nearly went into overload with the large amount of magic, but he held onto it firmly, determined to do this.

Harry began his work, weaving the magic of Voldemort that he had collected, he created a strong hold for it, then, using the magic as something sharp and pointy, he thrust it through what in his mind was the border between Earth and Atlantis.

Once he had punched through this, he could actually see through a hole in the air, looking straight at the front doors of the palace. Reaching his magic through the gap he began to weave the spell to a close on the other side, even as the hole widened to become a gateway.

Through the gate he could see his friends, Lilith and Jaram with their two children, Sky Dawn, Tigris, Karan and many others.

He released the spell, and suddenly realized that he'd used too much effort today, he fell back, lying flat on the ground, panting slightly.

Then all he saw was black...

  
Everyone crowded around him, he wasn't moving, but he was still breathing, and he had a pulse, which was a good sign.

"Move out of the way!" Everyone heard a group of people cry. Sirius turned around, and saw a woman and a man with a baby(Lilith and Jaram),a pretty, young woman who looked about 23,and he saw something else that made him look twice. Sirius saw James and Lily Potter, in the flesh.

*** 

  
Sky Dawn was watching over Harry, as it was her turn to stay with him, incase he wakes up. Madam Pomfrey had said Harry was in a healing coma, and he had a 50% chance of waking up, and a 50% chance of not.

"Harry, please wake up, I love you, and I know you like me, Elisa told me." Sky Dawn said, although she didn't think it would help.

"I am going to kill Elisa!" Sky Dawn heard a voice, and she automatically turned her head to the door, expecting to see Ron or Hermione.

"Over here Sky!" Harry laughed. Sky was shocked. He was awake, finally!

"Oh Harry!" Sky cried, and hugged him tightly.  
"What's all the noise in here?!?" Asked Sirius, as he had been walking past the hospital wing.

"Harry! You're awake!" Sirius yelled, and as if they had been called, Ron, Hermione, Menolly, Dumbledore, Remus,  
Molly, Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy ,Ginny, Lilith,  
Jaram (with the baby), Lily and James came running into the hospital wing.

Harry almost fainted, when he saw his parents, solid and in the flesh, but he remembered that they were solid in Atlantis, as there had been a spell in the books Harry had found, and cast, but they weren't able to come to Earth, as Harry didn't know how to join Atlantis and Earth together before.

Harry was delighted. His parents could live again, now that Harry had connected the two worlds.

When everyone had said hello to Harry, they left Sky and Harry to talk.

"So, what were you saying before I woke up properly?  
Oh yeah, I remember, you love me." Harry teased.  
Sky blushed and looked down.  
Harry tilted her chin up with his fingers.

"I am so relieved, now you won't laugh at me if I do this..."  
Harry kissed Sky passionately.  
"I wouldn't laugh anyway." Sky said.

***

Well, there's the first part of Decptions: Alternate Ending!

Story by: TeamExtremeGurl! Epilogue also up! 

***NOTE FROM WOLFMOON***

 If there's anyone else out there who has written/wants to write an Alternate Ending, or change scenes, or use characters in something else, or write a sequel, PLEASE let me know so I can see what's going on with people who like my story! I'd be more than happy to 'host' your stories on my profile, if you wish me to, or put in links to your stories. Just let me know that the stories are out there!

~WolfMoon~


	2. Epilogue

Deceptions: Alternate Ending

Story by: TeamExtremeGurl

Take-off from WolfMoon's "Deceptions" which should be read first, if this story is to make ANY sense, whatsoever. Thank you!

Epilogue:

Harry grinned as Ron, Sirius, James and Remus(his best men) stood next to him, and he watched Sky Dawn walking down the aisle, with Elisa, Hermione, Lily, and Ginny following behind her.

Sky was wearing a beautiful white, sleeveless, strapless dress, which trailed down to just above Sky's ankles, showing off her white wedding high heels.

The dress had an under layer of satin, and a silver/white lace over it.

Hermione, Ginny, and Elisa and Lily were wearing matching powder blue bridesmaid dresses, which were ankle length, and silk.

They had thin spaghetti straps, and they had slits up the sides, which reached to their knees.

They all wore matching powder blue high heels.

Sky finally reached Harry. Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Elisa walked off to the opposite side of the best men.

Everyone watched on as Albus Dumbledore asked if anyone had any objections to Sky and Harry being married.

Suddenly someone from the Daily Prophet burst through the door and tried to take pictures. Alastor Moody stopped it before it started though, as he cast a well aimed stunner at the photographer, and cast a banishing spell at the man.

Finally when Albus got to the 'I Do' part, everyone perked up.

"Please repeat after me, I Harry James Potter, take Sky Dawn to be my lawfully wedded wife, to stand by through sickness and in health forever, even after I am dead." Albus said to Harry.

"I Harry James Potter, take Sky Dawn to be my lawfully wedded wife, to stand by through sickness and in health forever, even after I am dead." Harry said.

"Sky Please repeat after me, I Sky Dawn, take Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband, to stand by through sickness and in health, forever, even after I am dead." Albus said, the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

"I Sky Dawn, take Harry James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband, to stand by through sickness and in health, forever, even after I am dead." Sky said(Wizarding weddings are different in case you think this doesn't sound quite right.)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Albus announced.

Harry and Sky put the rings on each other, and they kissed.

***

And there you have it! Deceptions: Alternate Ending, complete!

By: TeamExtremeGurl

  
**Nine Months Later**  
"It's a girl!!!" Rang through the waiting room as Harry burst out of the delivery room where Sky had just given birth.

"Come on in and see the baby." Harry gestured to Ron,Hermoine,Elisa,Ginny,Sirius,Remus,Lily,James,Lilith,Jaram,Albus,Athur,Molly,Fred,George,Bill,Charlie,and Menolly.

The little girl had red hair, and emerald green eyes, but the rest of her face looked more like Sky Dawn.

"What should we call her?" Asked Harry.

"How about we name her after Lily." Sky suggested. "Lily Elisa Menolly Jade Potter?" Sky said.

"What about the other two." What Harry said had a big effect on the crowd, but they tried to hide that it did.

"How about James Sirius Remus Potter, and Joshua Ron Albus Potter." Harry suggested.

Sky agreed to the names and she asked Harry if he could take the invisibility cloak off of the baby boys and ask everyone if they wanted to hold one of the three babies.

The two boys had jet-black hair, and one of the boys had brown eyes, another had green. There was no denying that the three babies were of Harry and Dawn's creation.

They were gorgeous, and Lily, James, Sirius, Ron, Albus, Elisa and Menolly were honored that the babies were named after them.

Long after everyone had left, Harry, Sky, Lily, James and Joshua were all on a double bed that Harry had conjured, asleep.

None of them noticed when Lily came back in to drop off a gift, and she tucked them in with a simple spell.


End file.
